This invention relates to new and useful improvements in saw carriage stabilizers for saw mills.
Some saw mills currently in use, such as portable mills, employ an elongated frame arranged to be fixed to the ground or fixed to a log and utilize traveling carriages that move along the frame under operator control. In one form of mill, and to which this invention is concerned, a vertical portion of the carriage is supported in depending relation on one side of the longitudinal frame and a vertical saw blade and one or more horizontal blades are disposed in this overhanging portion of the carriage and operate in combination for making saw cuts. The portion of the carriage that supports the horizontal saws comprises a depending structure which is subject to severe strain and vibrations resulting from tension forces developed by the cutting pull from the saw blades, as well as from other forces. Such forces and vibrations result in damage to shafts, bearings, etc. Prior structures have utilized various types of reinforcement means between the carriage body and the depending support for the purpose of stabilizing the saws but such structures have not been successful in overcoming substantially all the vibrations or other undesirable forces.